Luminous Heart
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Sora x Sunao, Shinichirou x Nanami, Ichikawa x Nagase, Ran x Yoru, and Soushi x Matsuri oneshots.  After Aizawa dies in his lab, everyone is freed from the torture he forced upon them.  Naturally, this leaves more time for romance.


Title: Luminous Heart

Pairing: Sora x Sunao

Disclaimer: Sukisho / Sukisyo isn't mine! If it was, I wouldn't be on fanfiction and the anime would be longer…with more DIRECT KISSING. Oh, and I'd make the visual novels available in the US.

Rating: T

Author's Commentary: I'm the author of _'Album of Breeze'_ which, because I hate my old, inexperienced writing style, will be deleted. I'll be updating more Sukisho fanfictions for everyone's pleasure, so don't despair! Each pairing gets a chapter…I plan on there being five…and bonus stories. I plan to update every Saturday if I'm not busy.

Please enjoy!

-START-

They had escaped. The doors to Aizawa's lab had slammed shut and flames consumed the building, the red brick ignited by spirals of flames. They panted loudly in each other's arms, holding on to one another desperately. Sunao sank to the ground in relief, eyes wide from fear.

"Kuu-chan…Kuu-chan…" he seethed, unable to control his heartbeat. Sora seized his shoulders and kneeled down so their eyes could meet. "Kuu-chan…?" he questioned, looking up at Sora's bright blue eyes. "You didn't leave me! Aizawa told you to let go…you were being controlled by him!" Sora tried to speak, but Fujimori rambled on, enraged by his rash behavior.

"_**You never wanted to abandon me…and you still came to save me after I was so cruel to you…I'm so…sorr…"**_

"Fujimori…you're okay. We're out," he said, pulling the pink haired teen into an embrace. Sunao shook furiously, trying to mask his obvious sobs by burying his face in his friend's chest. "You'll never have to go back there ever again. I promise."

Sunao didn't stop crying. So much had happened in the past few minutes that he couldn't control his mind. He'd betrayed the one person who'd always loved him the most. He was so ashamed that, even as he lay in Hashiba's arms, he refused to look him in the eyes. "Hashiba…"

"Don't call me Hashiba," he said, cradling Sunao tenderly. Fujimori blinked and looked up and him, tears still pouring from his eyes. With both fists gently placed on the blue haired man's chest, he tried to compose himself so his voice wouldn't crack when he spoke. Taking an abnormally large gulp of air, Sunao swallowed and asked what Sora meant.  
"D…don't call you Hashiba…then what do I…?" he started when he was suddenly cut off by two fingers being placed on his lips.

"Just relax…Sunao…" he said. The pink haired blushed as he heard his name roll off Sora's tongue. It was so sweet and comforting that he felt his lips form a smile. He stared up and him and gradually began to fall back onto the ground. His vision was cloudy from the smoke and he was mentally and physically exhausted from all the secrets and pain around him. Sunao felt like dark, black ribbons had been constricting him and manipulating him, like a puppet.

Aizawa, the only conducting experiments and torturing him, was the puppeteer.

They wrapped around his neck, wrists, and knees, and as he grew farther from his friends, they tightened more and more. This innocence was ruined, his childlike mind destroyed by pain and suffering that rarely anyone feels, and Aizawa stepped on him further by trying to hurt Matsuri, Nanami, and Shinichirou. As he faded into darkness…he wanted nothing more than to run away from the school with Sora, away from surveillance, and be with him.

Hashiba, of all possible people, had been the one to sever these ribbons.

"Don't faint! Hey, Sunao, don't faint," he yelled, desperately shaking the younger teen, hands becoming intertwined with strands of cotton-candy colored hair. Sora looked around frantically and carried him away from the smoking building into a forest nearby, where he could rest in the shade. "No…h-hold on! Crap, crap…" he cursed, sprinting as fast as he could for civilization.

When he woke up, they walked home smiling. They said no words, that is, until they reached their dorm room minutes later with Ichikawa and Matsuri on their tail.

_**XXXX**_

"Nao-kun…we were so worried," he blonde said eagerly from the doorway as he watched Fujimori slid down on his bed and smile at him.  
Ichikawa nodded and threw his hands behind his head. "Seriously," he meowed in his nasally, cat-like voice. "Don't desert us like that again…we were about to go in there ourselves if Sora didn't come back!"

Sora blushed and laughed at the silly joke, knowing that Ichikawa and Matsuri would much sooner volunteer for Ayano's crazy examinations than run inside a burning lab for them. "Right, right…thanks you two…how's Nii-chan?"

"Stable…Nanami-chan told me over the phone," Matsuri said, winking one of his emerald colored eyes merrily. "I wouldn't worry about that. Take care of Nao-kun, okay?" The two some waved stupidly and ran out, seeing that the two teens obviously wanted to be alone (at least Sunao did.)

As their footsteps echoed down the hallway, Hashiba turned and sat on Fujimori's bed. He bounced into the air slightly and blushed as Sora reached out to caress his cheek. The pink haired teen felt a moan creep up his throat slowly, causing him to tense up and turn away. "H-Hashiba…?" Sora smiled and began to unbutton the white lab robe Aizawa had dressed his friend in hours before.  
"Here," he said, tan hands fondling the buttons carelessly. "Let's get you out of that dirty thing…"

His eyes flashed open at the contact of their skin and he violently pushed Sora away, watching him topple on the bed across the room. He spat out loudly, "I don't need you undressing me! I can do it myself…idiot!" He tried to fake his anger by twisting his lips into an ugly sneer, but Sora wasn't fooled for a second by the petty act. He only stared at him, hand softly planted on his hip. When Sunao saw this, he couldn't help but blush a deep, saturated magenta. Why was he still staring at him? Yoru wasn't in Sora's body anymore, so why was he looking at him like that? It wasn't a stare of annoyance or anger. Weird as it was…it seemed to be a stare of longing.

After a few more seconds of staring into one another's eyes, Hashiba found himself blushing lightly as well. "S-sorry…Sunao," he said quickly, shooting a glance over at the teen to see if the way he'd been addressing him was making him angry.

"Why?" the pink haired teen asked, standing up on the bed, slightly enraged by the lack of communication they'd worked so hard to establish. "Why are you calling me by my first name, Hashiba!"

Sora's face became so hurt that the other teen felt his heart twinge in fear. Despite this, he pressed on.

"That's not all…you also want me to not call you Hashiba anymore. Why? Are…are you saying you want me to address you by your first name," he stammered, humiliated by the thought of being so formal with someone. "Why…?"

There was a constant, awkward silence that pressed on. Sunao almost exploded into another tangent when Hashiba ran towards him and threw an arm around his arm around his friend's small, quivering waist. "Because…" he began, taking his other hand and using it to lift Sunao's chin up to meet his lips.

"_**It's because I want us to be lovers, Sunao…" **_he said shakily, connecting their lips before the pink haired boy had a chance to react. Fujimori froze and didn't fight back, despite the fact that he was utterly embarrassed and queasy with lust. Lovers? Was he serious?

Sunao silently submitted to what he'd always wanted, opening his mouth and allowing Sora to explore him. He moaned and sobbed, still anxious from making it out of the lab. He tasted Sora's mouth tenderly, their tongues having a passionate dual with one another for dominance. Their hot, fast breathe made their faces swell with blood. "S-Sora…" he said, a hand flying to his mouth.

"You finally…" he whispered, pushing his thigh into Fujimori's manhood. He squeaked in pain, his breathe hitching in response to Sora's delicate touch.

"You finally called me by my first name…" he said, pushing Sunao onto his own bed and moving his skilled lips across his lover's collarbone. Sunao felt the hot tongue massage his flesh and cried out in an even mix of pleasure and pain, biting his knuckles to keep himself quiet. "Sunao…" Sora said again, blushing at how good it felt to see a completely vulnerable Sunao below him. "Do you…love me…?"

The pink haired boy couldn't even speak. Sora pulled the white coat down over his shoulders and began to cover every inch of his pale skin with kisses. "Ah…S-Sora! Please," he begged, throwing his head over the back of the pillow in ecstasy. Their hips rubbed together again and created a friction that made Sunao writhe in pleasure, enough to make his scream loudly. Sora was breathing fast as he grabbed Fujimori's jaw and let his lips linger over the younger teen's reddened, sore mouth. "Oh…oh my god…Sora…"

"Answer me," he said, this time completely serious. Sunao looked up and him and sat up, hugging him tightly around his neck.

"No…don't stop! Please!"

Hashiba wasn't satisfied with the answer and began fingering the hardened area between Sunao's legs which, unknown to him, had opened. "Well…?"

"S...Sora…please, it feels…" he squealed pathetically arching his back in response to the groping.

"I remember when we did this last time…" Sora mouthed out, squeezing Sunao's ass.

"_**Sora…**_!"

"_This is just like that night in front of the window…" _he recalled, closing his eyes as the man above ran his unskilled but strong hands over his stomach, chest, and hips. He could smell Sora's scent, a mix of masculine shampoo and detergent that, although simple, made his skin crawl with delight. "…I…"

Sora rolled him over and pulled the white lab robe off his back, leaving his shoulders and whole back completely exposed. With Fujimori unable to see his love's next move, he found the experience to be much more erotic. He gripped the sheets and pushed his face into the mattress in anticipation. He pressed his lips against Sunao's back and trailed them down his time until he reached his tailbone. As he glided his tongue over the spot, Sunao perked up and screamed, panting. "Sora…I…I…" He lifted his hips and tucked his legs under him so his knees grazed his abdomen. Sora, seeking to take as much of Fujimori as he could, snaked his leg between Sunao's legs and cupped his groin. "_**SORA!"**_he groaned in pure bliss, bucking his hips.

"Sunao?" he purred, excited that he these moans were actually coming from Fujimori. He'd heard Ran scream and pant in pleasure, but it had always been Yoru having sex. On top of that, he didn't care about Ran.

This wasn't Ran's pleasure…it was Sunao's. The man he loved was kissing him back and embracing him. He let him caress his body and grope him, almost without hesitation. This wasn't Yoru and Ran...this was them.

"_**Sora…I love you…"**_

Sunao's head was slumped over his right shoulder, cheeks damp with sweat. "I…love you…so please…don't stop…" he said, rolling over. Sora stared down at his shirtless boyfriend, admiring his perfectly sculpted collarbone, soft neck, and slender stomach. It was moving up and down so fast from their activity, but Fujimori clearly didn't mind. He found the strength to lift his frail arms around Sora's muscular waist and pulled him into another kiss. "Sora…say my name again…"

Sora blushed at the request, finally absorbing the extremely provocative things they'd just done and replaying them in his mind. "S…S-Sunao…"

Then Fujimori smiled, and Sora's heart melted completely. He hadn't seen that smile anywhere else…one person had that smile. It was one that belonged to a person her embodied purity…one who was angelic.

"Sunao…" he began, voice husky from kissing. "I…have an idea…"  
The teen, cheeks the color of his hair, nodded in question.

"Every time you say you love me...I'll kiss you," he proposed impatiently, gripping his fist in determination, drastically changing the mood of the room. His silly voice rang though the walls and made Sunao chuckle slightly. "Well? Good idea, right?"

The pink haired teen stifled a laugh by putting a loose fist against his rosy lips. Sadly, it failed, and he rolled over laughing, clutching his sides.

"W…WHAT! It's romantic…right," Hashiba asked both himself and Sunao, trying to filter embarrassment from his body with an exhale.

"Really," he asked wiping a tear from his pink eyelashes. "You're sure…because I've got all night…" he teased. Sora looked down upon his lover and beamed a smile, readying himself by bringing their faces so close that their noses touched slightly.

"I…love you…" Fujimori beamed.

He kissed his cheek.

"I love you…"

He kissed his mouth gingerly and they circled their arms around one another. As the sun rose, Sora finally fell asleep atop the younger student. He felt his own eyelids start to droop and, as he used the last of his strength to nuzzle into Sora's collar, he said those words again, causing Hashiba to smile.

"_**I love you…forever."**_

-END-

I'm so young…SO WHY DOES MY BACK HURT! I feel so old…DX

I need a super fluffy chair cushion. I would love to lean back in my chair and type…but I'm too small…AND I CAN'T REACH THE KEYBOARD.

Well…R&R. Hope you SS fans loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. (heart)

Bai bai!


End file.
